naruto_projectfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Predefinição:IBox/Start
:iBox/ }} }}}}|infotable=infotable|infobox}} colored bordered innerbordered }| |0}}|type- }| |0}}|type-basic}} fill-td }|on|true=|list-noicon}} }}}|infotable=| }|left=float-left-clear|none=|right|float-right-clear}}}} }" |- ! colspan=2 class="mainheader" | }}}|infotable= }| } }} }| }} }| }}} - class="imagecell" }| | }}} class="infocell" class="sub-infotable" |#default= }|[ }: |action=formedit}} edit]}} }| }} } } }| - colspan=2 class="imagecell" }| }|size= }|caption= }}}| }}} | }} }| - colspan=2 class="mainheader lightheader" } | }} }} faz parte do sistema . Ela é usada para fazer a parte superior de uma partida iBox. Uso }|6=image name= }|7=image size= }|8=image caption= }|9=image= }|10=float= }|11=type=''Color Type''|12=class=''Classes''|13=bullets=''Bullets''}} * The first usage is for detailing what each parameter is. * The second usage is the usage you will see and use the most. It basically repackages the parameters so they are usable in the actual infobox. * Mode is the box mode. This can be omitted as it is infobox by default. This is only needed when you set mode=infotable to create a full page infotable instead of an infobox. * Title is the title text to display in the top of the infobox. This defaults to the when left empty. * Subtitle is the subtitle text to display below the image. * Ref is for adding to the infobox. (Normally this is just repackaged for input) * Image Name is the name of the image to add into the image area. (Normally this is just repackaged for input) * Image Size is the size of the image to display. The default size is 300px. (Normally this is just repackaged for input) * Image Caption is the caption to display when hovering over the image. The default is the use the Title or it's default if it is not specified either. (Normally this is just repackaged for input) * Image is a set of WikiText to use if Image Name is not specified. This is normally used if you are using multiple images or have some type of format or image use which cannot be done using the normal Image ... parameters. (Normally this is just repackaged for input) * Float is how the infobox should float. You may use left, right, and none. The default is right. (Normally this is just repackaged for input) * Color Type is the bit of text after the type-'' in a Box class color type. The input will be added after the ''type-'' to determine what color class to use for the infobox. By default type-basic (Same as inputing ''basic) is used. (Please note that you may not use this to add extra css classes. Only the bit of text before the first space is used) * Classes is a list of extra css classes to add to the infobox. * Bullets is a modifier to change how lists are treated in the infobox. Normally the bullets are hidden so that you can use the WikiSyntax for multiple items in a value instead of using bad HTML Breaks. If you wish for them to be displayed you can use on to have the list bullets return. (Though you can always add list-icon to the classes for a row to re-enable the bullets in a specific row)